


Wrapped Around His Finger

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aggressive kissing, Consensual Sex, Desperate Sex, Jealous Phil Lester, M/M, Marking, New Couple, New Relationship, Possessive Phil Lester, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Attention, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil finds himself feeling a bit insecure and even jealous when his new boyfriend receives a flood of attention from men and women alike. Dan, who has agreed to keep their relationship a secret, finds it harder and harder to appear single. Phil sees another male hitting on Dan and feels the need to make their commitment known to others.





	Wrapped Around His Finger

 

 Dan commanded attention. There were no two ways about it: Dan Howell was a highly-desired boy, receiving attention from both males and females.

Phil loved it, and he hated it. He loved his boyfriend deeply, and they shared an unprecedented emotional and mental connection. Their sexual chemistry was off the charts; it was palpable.

Phil was proud to have Dan's love and affection. He found Dan irresistible from the very beginning. Even as an eighteen-year-old boy, Dan had Phil's undivided attention.

Phil loved the way the boy's face tapered, the smoothness of his lightly-tanned skin, and the gentle slope of his perfect nose. He loved the shape of Dan's eyes, their depth, and the way that they sparkled when he spoke about something passionately.

Phil would watch the boy's mouth move when he talked, when he smiled, and when he licked his perfect, pink, pillowy lips. Sometimes he would nibble on them when he was nervous or even bite down on his lower lip when they talked about sex.

Meeting in person only intensified Phil's feelings. This was more than friendship and beyond attraction.

Phil was in love with Dan.

Once he introduced Dan to his audience, they embraced him with open arms. It was clear, however, that the majority shared Phil's opinion on Dan's beauty. Straight away men and women alike commented on Dan's gorgeous face and boyish body. Phil liked the attention that his new boyfriend and best friend received at first.

It was only three months after their first meeting that Phil had his first wave of regret.

Dan was visiting, and the two uploaded a collaboration video. The comments started rolling in, and they read them out loud together:

_"Dan is so hot. Is he single?"_

_"Damn Phil, that boy is fine."_

_"Can we get more Dan please?_

Dan blushed and shook his head. He felt uncomfortable reading the comments, even in front of Phil.  He noticed that his boyfriend was quiet and reserved, and it genuinely concerned him.

"Phil?" Dan twirled a long section of hair around his finger and looked up at the head of the bed where Phil's face was being eclipsed by his laptop.

"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you? You're awfully quiet. Have I done something wrong?" Dan swallowed nervously. This was his first serious relationship with a man, and he was painfully aware of their age difference; he often worried that he would say or do something stupid.

"No, of course not. I guess I do feel a little weird about the comments though." Phil stayed hidden behind his screen.

"Weird?" Dan sat up straight and sucked on the string of his navy hoodie.

"Yeah, everyone is talking about how you look, and to be honest, it kind of bothers me." Phil flipped his screen forward and looked up to meet Dan's dark brown eyes.

Dan opened his mouth and the wet string fell out and against his chest. Was Phil jealous?

"In what way?" Dan fumbled with Phil's stuffed Lion by marching it up his leg.

"I mean, they're not wrong; you are gorgeous, Dan." Phil managed a grin, and Dan did too. "But there is more to you than what you look like."

Dan gulped. Phil wasn't jealous, not necessarily. He was concerned that Dan was being sexualized and underrated as a creator. He put his hand over his heart and pouted sweetly. "Phil, you are precious, seriously."

"And asking if you're single? I swear, I am so tempted Dan." Phil's eyes widened and his mouth puckered into a bunchy little shape. Dan giggled.

" _Not_ single." Dan smiled and showed Phil the dimples that he loved so much. He crawled toward him at the head of the bed and sat between his open legs.

"Definitely not." Phil closed his laptop completely and grabbed Dan's thin, tanned, wrists. Dan leaned forward and kissed him.

The comments continued to focus on Dan's looks through the spring and summer months. They still made Dan uncomfortable, and Phil still felt that strange mix of anger, jealousy, and regret, though he was much less vocal about it.

Phil had come to accept that Dan would always attract attention. He was young, beautiful, funny, and charismatic. He wouldn't change any of these things about his boyfriend and best friend, so he had to change his attitude instead.

It wasn't that Phil wanted it for himself; Phil received his fair share of attention as well. This was about Dan not being taken seriously by some. There was also that part of Phil, deep down, that worried that Dan may become a different person as a result of the constant praise. He knew that it was unlikely, but Phil knew how it felt to receive flattering remarks. Depending on his mood, the attention could leave him feeling annoyed, confident, or even cocky. Phil did not want to see that happen to Dan.

They spent their first summer together by traveling to various festivals around England. They met a lot of other creators and fans. It was at once such festival that Phil witnessed something that he could not ignore.

They had been mingling with fans on the lawns of Jubilee Gardens in London all afternoon. Most people were kind, respectful, and appreciative of their time. Occasionally Phil would hear a girl ask Dan about his "situation," and he would feel tension in his jaw. Dan always replied that he was single but not looking for a relationship. It made Phil crazy.

It was when a young, incredibly attractive male pulled Dan aside that Phil first felt the burning ball of fire deep in his gut. While he was occupied with a group of teenage girls, he noticed that the tall, muscular man had successfully gotten Dan away from the group.

Phil could not see Dan's face, but his posture seemed relaxed. The guy was not wearing a shirt, and his tanned, well-defined chest was on full display. He wore a baseball cap, turned backwards, and cargo shorts that were fitted in all the right places.

Phil knew that Dan was not attracted to muscly men, or women for that matter, but he still felt threatened. The man was attractive by any standard. His eyes were nicely shaped and bright blue. Even Phil could see them from where he stood.

Then Phil saw the man smile. He had a gorgeous smile and great teeth. Phil's stomach dropped to his knees when he heard Dan laughing.

The girls kept coming, and Phil didn't believe that he would ever find a way to get closer. He continued to speak to fans and take photos.

Dan laughed again, and this time, Phil saw the man touch him. He was reasonably sure that he touched Dan. He had to excuse himself.

"Dan? You okay?" Phil put his arm on his boyfriend's curved shoulder and tried to act casually. He hoped that Dan wouldn't hear his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

"Hey, yeah. All good." Dan smiled. He was holding some sort of card in his hand, his arms now crossed over his abdomen. "Fine, Phil. How about you?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Phil looked at the man, who was even more gorgeous up close, and nodded. "It's just that people are asking about you, Dan. They want us together. " Phil waited.

"Yeah, I should go." Dan smiled and pointed over his shoulder. "Thanks, Phil."

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope to talk again." The man winked directly at Dan. "You've got my number, yeah?"

Phil felt like he was going to puke; he coughed instead.

Dan nodded awkwardly and smiled politely. He turned to look at Phil, who looked absolutely horrified.

"You okay, Babe?" Dan rolled his eyes and stuffed the card in his pocket. He wanted to throw it in the bin and hug his boyfriend.

"God, that was rough. He gave you his number? Jesus, Dan." Phil's voice came across much angrier than he intended. "Sorry ... it's not your fault."

"It's okay, Philly. I get it. I felt sick earlier when I heard two girls talk about how they wanted to "get with Amazing Phil." Dan made a face and clutched his stomach dramatically.

"I am kind of over this festival to be honest. Can we just go back to the hotel?" Phil bit his lip and met Dan's gaze.

"Yes, please." Dan smiled and Phil watched his shoulders relax.

It felt so good to walk side by side, their hands nearly touching. They crossed the lawn in a comfortable silence.

The very second that they were behind the door of their room, Phil's lips were on Dan's. His hands were in his hair, and Dan's backpack slid to the floor.

Phil's kisses were more aggressive than usual, and Dan was loving it. They stumbled backward toward the king-size bed, tripping over the shoes that they abandoned along the way.

" _Phil_." Dan wrapped one long arm around Phil's waist and moved the other up along his spine, his fingers tugging at the black fringe at the nape of his pale neck.

Phil grunted and pulled Dan down on to the mattress, their legs tangling together. He kissed Dan's lips once more and moved downward to suck on the flesh of his boyfriend's long neck.

"Oh God, Babe, that's so good." Dan's eyes fluttered and his mouth hung open. "What are you doing?"

Phil sucked and nibbled his skin. "I’m fucking marking you ... I don't care anymore, Dan." Phil moaned and returned to his collarbone.

"Fuck, Phil." Dan fell limp and let Phil sink down into his flesh. He trembled at the feeling. He had never seen Phil so ravenous. He liked it.

"You're with me god damnit." Phil punctuated his declaration with a firm kiss. "I don't care who knows Dan." Phil's eyes were wild. Dan could feel his cock throbbing in his pants. He was already wet, a dark patch spreading across his lap.

"I  _want_  people to know, Phil." Dan removed his gray t-shirt in one fluid motion. "I want people to know that I'm all yours."

Phil stripped his shirt as well, tossing it to the ground. He immediately reached forward to tug at Dan's black belt. Sweat dripped from his fringe. He hissed and grunted as he tugged Dan's shorts away along with his Calvin Kleins. Then he started on his own.

Something caught Phil's eye as he threw his own pants on top of Dan's. It was the card; it had fallen out of Dan's pocket. Phil smirked and swooped down to pick it up.

"Well, James, sorry. He's mine." Phil ripped the card in half and again. He tossed the shredded bits in the air between them and grabbed Dan for another deeply passionate kiss.

Dan was certain that he had never been so turned on in his life. He had never seen Phil so fiercely protective. He could feel the bruises forming under the skin where Phil sucked on him. It felt so good.

Phil's hard cock hung from his body with its weight and girth. His wet head rubbed against Dan's as he lowered his naked body. They moved along each other feverishly.

"Are you gonna fuck me, Phil?" Dan bit his lip and looked into his hungry eyes.

"Yes, Dan, I'm going to fuck you, like no one else can." Phil smirked and kissed his jaw. Dan groaned and rippled underneath him. His hard, leaking cock pressed into Phil's.

"Fuck!" Dan panted and whined, grasping for Phil's ass.

Phil reached for the lube on the side table and wasted no time preparing Dan. The wet sounds that he made only served to make Phil harder.

"Ready for me, Baby?" Phil kissed Dan's hips, licking and sucking at the smooth skin.

"God yes!" Dan pulled his knees to his chest and opened himself up to his boyfriend. Phil pressed against him, sliding inside of Dan's body with little resistance.

Dan yelped, not of pain, but of pleasure. He loved the way that Phil made him feel so full. Although he had not been with another man, Dan was certain that Phil could make him feel things that no one else could.

"Shit! So full ... s-so good." Dan's eyes rolled backward.

Phil kissed his collarbone and scooped his wet tongue inside the shallow and sensitive dip there. Dan squealed and pushed his hips down to take more of Phil.

"I don't want anyone else ... just you, Phil." Dan moaned as they rocked together. "I'm yours, and you're mine."

 Phil looked down to see Dan looking drunk. His head bobbed with his thrusts and he started to whimper.

Phil wiggled his hips and angled into Dan's prostate. He watched his boyfriend's face morph into something dreamlike. His eyes closed, his face relaxed, and his mouth slackened. He released a moan that sounded positively primal.

Phil hit his spot again and again, moving at a speed that he didn't know he could maintain. Dan's noises pushed him into the shadow of orgasm. His muscles tightened and his balls tingled.

Phil wanted to come deep inside of Dan as if to mark him further. He imagined that other people would know that he had left some of himself inside of Dan.

"Give it to me ... God, please. I want all of it." Dan grabbed Phil's hips and pulled him in deeper, harder. "I want it, Phil!"

Dan shook with his orgasm, and the red, plush tip of his cock expelled an unusual amount of liquid up between their bodies.

Dan gulped for air and allowed Phil to keep fucking into him, though he had changed his position to avoid his now-throbbing prostate. It still felt incredible.

"Ready, Dan?" Phil whined and released deep inside of his body. Both men could feel the contractions of his extended orgasm. Phil moaned loudly and dropped his head against Dan's sweaty chest.

"Jesus Christ." Dan shook his head in disbelief. He could feel Phil's hot come coating his lining. He wanted his boyfriend to stay inside of him for as long as possible.

"You're mine." Phil mumbled into Dan's long hair. "And these beautiful markings on your neck prove it." He flopped forward, burying his face in the pillow behind Dan's head.

Dan smiled at the ceiling and wrapped his long legs around Phil's, keeping him inside of his body.

"I'm yours, Phil. And I don't want to hide it anymore."

"Well, that's good because unless you plan on wearing a scarf in July-"

"Is it that bad?" Dan giggled and reached up to run his fingers over his long neck, now covered in Phil's markings.

"Let's just say that people will know." Phil grinned.

"Good."


End file.
